Spelman College seeks continuation funding under the NIH RISE program to expand the institution's capacity to create an enabling research culture that will succeed in nurturing the next generation of African American women in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Phase II makes improvements to several proven-successful strategies while expanding inter-departmental collaborations in order to provide a sustained and comprehensive program of support to student participants. The project's broad objectives are to: (1) increase access to the diversity of professionals in the field as a strategy to increase awareness, knowledge and interest in biomedical and behavioral research careers; (2) increase curricular competencies, research skills and opportunities for scientific training; and (3) increase student competitiveness for and matriculation into graduate programs of study that lead to the doctoral degree. Project objectives will be achieved through the implementation of a series of parallel activities that are designed to interface with all segments of the institution's student support structure. Activities will guide student participants from their initial curiosity about research, through independent projects, and up to application to graduate school. Activities include: -- Cross Disciplinary Colloquia, Career Development Workshops bring alumnae and other doctoral-level research scientists to campus to "tell their stories". -- A six-week Summer Biomedical Research Training Program to provide intensive skills training for rising sophomores, and an Independent Research and Student Team Project Labs which provides academic year and summer support to juniors and seniors to conduct independent and collaborative research projects -- A GRE Prep Program -- The renovation of a Bio-Behavioral Instructional Research Suite to provide research training in areas such as cognitive and motor development in toddlers, visual system development, myopia, and strabismus; and sexual behavior and HIV/AIDS intervention strategies. It is anticipated that a total of 50 students annually will be directly impacted by the project.